mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Yaldabaoth
Terminology hI, uMMM... iM A HEBREW SPEAKER AND I GOTTA SAY, tHE NAME DOESN'T MEAN "CHILD OF CHAOS", mAYBE, bARELY, lOSELY MEANS "DAUGHTER OF MARE" (a HALF OF THE WORD HORROR ACTUALLY, bUT HALF OF THE WORD NIGHTMARE SEEMED FITTING), tHAT IS ALL I GOT TO SAY ABOUT THAT }:I (uNLESS IT'S ORIGINALLY YIDDISH, yE OUTER GODS U CAN'T DECIPHER YIDDISH. aINT HEBREW MEANING EITHER WAY) :I'm afraid I don't understand you, the page never refers to Yaldabaoth as a "Child of Chaos" so I don't know where you ever got that. As for the "Daughter of Mare" part, I assume you are saying that in Hebrew the word "horror" is composed of two parts but for the English translation you are using half of the word "nightmare" instead? I don't know much about Linguistics and even less about Hebrew but that doesn't seem right. Also on whether it is Yiddish or Hebrew; Yiddish apparently originated in the 10th Century and Yaldabaoth has been around since the 2nd Century. The Light6 (talk) 17:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Not the first denizen to appear on screen We saw Dad and pre-Scratch Roxy and Dirk killing some denizens in Jack Ascend, so how is he the first to appear? Peakey (talk) 09:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Those weren't denizens, just high-level underlings. And please use the terms "Mom" and "Bro" when talking about Guardian!Roxy and Guardian!Dirk. 10:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Nepeta? Somone said somewhere that Yaldabaoth was also Nepeta's denizen. Could anyone confirm that? TwoRefined (talk) 16:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :It's unconfirmed, and also unlikely. Unless we're counting Nepeta's martial prowess to be equal to Dirk's. 16:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :As Aepokk said, Nepeta's denizen was never revealed, however most of the denizens were shown to have a connection to a player's aspect, thus causing it to be assumed that when we discovered Dirk's denizen was Yaldabaoth that he was the denizen for the Heart aspect, and thus Nepeta. However it was later revealed that Yaldabaoth is a "special" denizen, and thus his assignment to Dirk had nothing to do with his aspect, thus removing the grounds under which he was previously assumed to be Nepeta's denizen. - The Light6 (talk) 18:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Coincidence? On Dirk's page it is stated that he is the first male character introduced with the same two letters for their chumhandle, the other being Caliborn. Both had Yaldabaoth as denizen. 16:12, February 24, 2015 (UTC) This is just speculation, but if Dirk faces his denizen and gets the same choice, to die and save everyone or to become a conqueror, we know he will choose to become a martyr. I'm thinking of this as another possible homestuck ending. Also, did alternate timeline Calliope get this choice? What did she choose? 01:13, March 16, 2015 (UTC)excitableEnergy Read closely. Male characters. 15:29, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Alt Callie obviously would've chosen the path of the martyr, she probably got Yaldabaoth too. 01:22, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Why aren't there images of his fae?